The Rise of the Lions
by TheTrickster96
Summary: Following the tragic events of Harry Potter's fourth year, the Second Wizarding War begins and Harry Potter steps onto the battlefield but he is not alone. He will find a relationship redefined and stronger friendships than ever before. He will not die at the wand of Voldemort for this was The Time of the Lions and the world would hear their roar.
1. A Storm of Anger

**Hello there! This is my brand new story and I do hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this. Just so you know, this will be a Harry/Hermione story with other pairings that may appear later on in the story. I have decided to NOT bash any other characters because it's just gotten boring to see someone or other get bashed in a HP/HG fanfic so nope no Weasley or Dumbledore bashing here, they will be portrayed as the good people that they were in the books/movies. So without further ado, I give you Chapter One of The Rise of the Lions.**

The Rise of the Lions

By TheTrickster96

Chapter One

A Storm of Anger

The events of the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament were tense enough for Hogwarts but the aftermath would change the lives of many young wizards and witches forever but none more so than Harry Potter. He had seen the horrifying return of Lord Voldemort and the death of Cedric Diggory all within the space of a few minutes and had gone face to face with the Dark Lord in a duel but of course a fourth year student stood no chance against one of the most powerful wizards of all time. What Harry had read about Voldemort did not do him justice and the horrors of the Cruciatus Curse were a hundred times worse than any pain Harry had ever felt. The green light of the Killing Curse was something that Harry had become very familiar with across his life and now once more it had taken a life that was associated with Harry. Laying in the bed that Madam Pomfrey had placed him in, he felt sadness in someone losing their life because of him but overlapping that sadness was hatred and anger aimed solely at Voldemort. He imagined having Voldemort at his mercy and being able to strike the Dark Lord down without mercy and finally maybe Harry would have some peace. Harry grew even angrier at the fact that for the four years he had been at Hogwarts, Voldemort had dogged him for three out of those four years. On the inside Harry was brewing up a storm of pure hatred and it enveloped him and the power inside him grew exponentially to the point where the various people that stood around Harry and his bed felt it themselves.

Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's head and whispered calming words in Harry's ear and but Harry was still breathing heavily and began to toss and turn in his bed with sweat running down his forehead until Ron and Hermione rushed forward to their friend and called his name. Hermione took his hand and whispered something that nobody heard but Harry himself and he jumped up awake still breathing heavy. Hermione hugged him tightly with her arms wrapped around his neck and Harry's head buried in her neck and everyone winced as they heard the sobs coming from Harry. Everyone stood where they were for a few minutes before Madam Pomfrey ushered everyone away while she attended to Harry. She gasped when she saw the magical traces left on Harry.

"Headmaster...this trace...it's impossible!" Pomfrey whispered, horrified at the implications.

"Yes my friend. He has indeed returned and most unfortunately our own Mister Potter was attacked by him. What's your prognosis?" Dumbledore said sadly, his head bowed.

Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over Harry and covered her mouth in shock when she saw what had been done.

"Exposure to the Imperious Curse, twice! But it's been deflected somehow off of Harry and oh no! Headmaster, there's no mistake, I'm registering a huge amount of exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. There's a certain amount of blood loss but that's nothing a few potions can't help, the cut on his forearm is healing nicely but may leave a scar. Other than that, there's minor cuts and bruises, something that I'm sure Harry and I are used to." Madam Pomfrey said, forcing a smile on her face.

Fortunately Harry managed a small smile on his face for Madam Pomfrey.

"It's not Hogwarts unless I visit my favourite nurse. Besides at least we've gotten used to it." Harry laughed nervously.

The adults in the room smiled dispute knowing that Harry was trying to deflect his injuries. Ron and Hermione remained as they were, Hermione had taken Harry's hand once again with Ron putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, they weren't about to leave when their friend went through a traumatic experience. Harry's eyes began to glass over and his expression became lost as memories once again began to replay in his mind. Harry was deaf to Hermione calling his name and felt as if he was falling.

"He's going into shock!" McGonagall gasped.

"Severus, a dreamless sleep potion! Quickly!" Pomfrey requested and in a flash, the potion was in her hands and she was giving it to Harry. Harry's eyes shut and he was dead to the world as he slept a dreamless sleep.

"His condition might stable by tomorrow morning. I'll keep him here for observation till school is out. Headmaster, what he went through, I couldn't begin to imagine but it's obvious he's suffered major trauma." Pomfrey said quietly among the staff.

Dumbledore kept his eyes on Harry and he felt a lone tear run down his face. He never expected this to happen, his guard was down and he failed Harry. He made a silent promise to not let that happen again.

"I shall make several preparations for Harry and his summer. Professor McGonagall, once our guests have left, I will be visiting the Dursley household and shall be having a conversation with them, if you could get in contact with Mister Lupin and have him brought here for Harry's benefit. While Severus, I'm sure you have places to be. Allow Miss Granger and Mister Weasley to stay but no more, Madam Pomfrey, not unless they have strict permission from senior staff." Dumbledore said authoritatively.

And with that, the Professors did as they were told, leaving Hermione and Ron at Harry's side.

-oOo-

Remus Lupin stepped once more onto the grounds of Hogwarts with his companion in tow. They rushed through the corridors and finally came to the Infirmary where they saw Harry laying on the closest bed to Pomfrey's office and at his side there were his best friends. Ron who was half asleep and Hermione who was still wide awake and talking to Harry whilst he slept. She jumped and let a squeak when she saw Remus and Padfoot appear suddenly and Ron reacted to the sudden noise and drew his wand but relaxed instantly when he saw their former Professor.

"Professor Lupin! What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"Professor McGonagall called us here and it's Remus, Mister Weasley. I'm no longer your Professor. How is he?" Remus replied, his eyes never leaving the sleeping form of Harry.

"Not good. Madam Pomfrey said he went into shock and he was exposed to the Imperious and Cruciatus Curses." Hermione almost sobbed but managed to make it.

Remus' eyes widened as soon as he heard the first of the Unforgivables but the second made him release a small growl of anger as his temper slipped a little while Padfoot growled loudly as he listened to his godson's friends.

"He saw Cedric Diggory get killed by V-V...You-Know-Who!" Ron stammered.

Remus placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and nodded.

"He really is lucky to have you both as friends. I'd say the luckiest person in the world. True friends like you both are hard to come by in the world today. Are you sure you don't want to rest? Myself and Padfoot can keep a watchful eye on Harry." Remus offered.

"If you don't mind, Professor. I want to stay, Harry is more important than getting a few hours of sleep. Besides I can't sleep, not when he's needs me, I mean us." Hermione said, her cheeks turning a bit red at the slip.

"Yeah same here. I haven't been the best friend I should have been this year and I'm staying. He needs all of us now more than anything." Ron said.

Remus looked at Padfoot with a knowing glance and with a quick wave of a wand, Remus had conjured four very comfortable chairs for the quartet to sit in and watch over Harry. Remus knew Harry had hit the jackpot when it came to his friends.

The next morning, Harry woke to a pair of very familiar looking eyes. A very unique brown coloured pair of eyes that could only belong to one person, Hermione. She smiled sadly and passed Harry his glasses. He smiled in thanks and when he tried to sit up, he hissed in pain and his hand flew to his side as he slid back down his bed.

"Madam Pomfrey said you had bruised ribs. Try to lay still Harry. You're already injured as it is." Hermione said as she offered a glass of water.

Harry took it immediately and nodded in thanks and once he finished the glassful he looked to see Remus and Padfoot.

"Professor Lupin! Sirius!" He said, relieved to see his father's friends.

"Harry, it's Remus. As I told Ron, I'm no longer your teacher and since you are my best friend's son, I'm sure we're on a first name basis. Given the current state of things, Padfoot will have to stay as he is." Padfoot however jumped up on the bed and gave Harry a big lick over his face which Harry laughed at. Remus took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

"Harry, I wanted to tell you first off, that what happened was not your fault. You have nothing to be ashamed of, frankly I am impressed even more with you young man. There isn't a single person in this room now that has faced off against such power and survived. I nor our mutual friend here, have faced him and we're fully grown adults. But I want to know that nobody here is ashamed of you, you did the best you could by the sounds of things. Harry I know what you're thinking, I've been down the road you're on now and it's a hard one but you have us and so much more. You have nothing to fear and if I remember correctly, you conquered your fear when you saved this old thing's life." Remus said as he looked between Harry and Padfoot. "Oh the Headmaster will be down to talk with you over something extremely important. But be careful, I have it on good authority that the Minister is here also. If you'll all excuse me, I need to talk with Madam Pomfrey." Remus finished as he got up with Padfoot closely following.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at Ron, obviously she was trying to say something to Ron without actually saying something. Ron got the message and went to go and find his family and tell them that Harry was awake and well and that left Harry and Hermione. Harry tried again to move but he moaned in pain as he tried to shuffle about.

"Harry be more careful. You're already hurt enough, you'll do yourself more damage!" Hermione admonished with a stern gaze.

"Sorry mum. I'll be more careful." Harry tried to joke but Hermione's serious expression remained. Harry apologised again and actually meant it which made Hermione relax a little.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"A little better I guess. Still a few aches and pains and my arm stings still but it's not as bad as last night. What happened to Crouch?" Harry replied, anxious to know what happened to Moody's imposter.

"I don't know. Dumbledore mentioned that Moody wasn't actually Moody but that's it. You should ask him when he comes here." Hermione said.

It was actually after Hermione mentioned Professor Dumbledore that he walked in along with Minister Fudge, who obviously was not happy with either Dumbledore or Harry.

"Good afternoon Harry, Miss Granger. Harry, the Minister and I would like to have a few words if you feel up to it." Harry nodded and the Headmaster smiled kindly. "Splendid! Now since the chairs are provided, I suggest we take a seat in these comfortable chairs."

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked.

"Well perhaps this would be more appropriate if it were between the three of us yes Dumbledore?" Fudge said, not minding what the two teenagers would think.

Before Dumbledore could answer, Harry did that for him. "Hermione stays. I trust her more than anyone else in the world."

Hermione smiled brightly at Harry's words and ducked her head so nobody could see that she was blushing.

"Harry my boy, I understand that you want your girlfriend here but this is confidential matters and not school gossip. Now I'm sure my dear girl that you can just wait outside and that will be fine." Fudge said, ignoring Harry's expression of anger.

"Hermione will stay." Harry said with clenched teeth. "If you have a problem, then you can always leave Sir."

Everyone was shocked at Harry talking to somebody like that. Hermione knew her friend had a temper but she never expected him to talk to the Minister of Magic like that.

"I find no problem with Miss Granger staying by Mister Potter's side. They are best friends after all." Dumbledore said and put emphasis on the word friends, which earned him a grateful nod from his two students.

Fudge sighed. "Very well. As I understand, young Master Diggory lost his life last night after the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Now Professor Dumbledore says this is the work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but I'm sure you can clear this whole thing now." The Minister said.

It was clear to Harry that the Minister did not believe Dumbledore about Voldemort's return.

"Professor Dumbledore is right Minister Fudge. Voldemort is back, he's the reason I'm here and that Cedric is dead." Harry said but his voice grew weaker when mentioning Cedric.

"Harry this is poppycock. Now come on, I'm sure that Barty Crouch Junior did give us all a fright, after all he was a known accomplice of You-Know-Who. But it is not true that he is truly back. You saw to that yourself young Harry. So out with the truth I'm begging you." Fudge protested but again Harry said that Voldemort was back. When Fudge had had enough of the supposed lies, he began to walk out in a huff but Harry stopped him. He had gotten out of his bed and limped to Fudge.

"Sir you're afraid. I do not blame you. I see the same look in you that I do in the people that lost someone to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But the evidence is clear, the attack at the World Cup months ago, the Dark Mark in the sky! People lost their lives there and now Crouch Junior! He fooled everyone, even the greatest wizard of all time, no offence Headmaster. Minister I saw him come back. Peter Pettigrew took my blood in some dark ritual, why would either of us lie about this?! What would be the point? To start a riot?" Harry questioned. His voice rising by every sentence.

When Fudge didn't answer, Harry knew that Fudge was actually thinking of their aims.

"Don't be a fool!" Harry shouted, all his pent up anger was coming out now again. "You're scared, I get it but now is not the time to be a coward!"

"How dare you! I am the Minister for Magic boy and you will respect me." Fudge barked.

Before Dumbledore could interfere, Harry continued on with the argument.

"I don't respect cowards. I do not fear Voldemort, I fear what he brings. Death and destruction. I read up on him and the first war and his aims were clear as day, the extermination of anyone that isn't his follower or servant. I'm sure you are a good man sir, but the facts point to one conclusion, Voldemort is back and we need to fight so do what is right for your people, not for you." Harry said and by the time he finished, he was breathing heavily.

Fudge left without saying another word with Dumbledore following but before Dumbledore left, he patted Harry on the shoulder and winked. The old wizard that his student had gotten through to the Minister and now it is time to make sure the right decisions happened. He had already sent word to reform the Order of the Phoenix and to make sure certain safeguards were put into place. But the priority was Harry and it was time to really act.

"I shall return later on Harry. Try and eat something now." The kind wizard said and walked off in the same direction as Fudge. It was then that Harry started laughing along with Hermione.

"Oh I can't believe I did that! I just shouted at the most politically powerful man in Britain. How did I get away with that?!" Harry said still laughing.

Hermione just shook her head in disbelief as she was still laughing. Once she stopped laughed and gathered herself, she managed to speak.

"I cannot believe he said I was your girlfriend!" Hermione said.

"Uh yeah. How about that?" Harry said nervously. "Well least if you were, I'd have the most beautiful girlfriend."

Harry blanched at that and stammered, trying to recover to a point where he did not embarrass himself. Hermione had gone pale and was in shock. She never knew he thought that she was beautiful, she thought she was just plain but Harry did not agree with that obviously. Hermione took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I'm going to get us some food. I'll be right b-back." Hermione almost stuttered but before she left the hospital wing, she took Harry's hand and gave him a peck on the cheek. She blushed a very deep red which Harry had returned and he was starstruck and began to stutter and stammer himself before whispering, "What was that does for?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "For calling me beautiful, nobody but mum and dad call me that so thanks."

Harry could only nod in acknowledgement, he had been kissed by Fleur after the second task but that was different, why Harry could not guess but it was just different for some reason. But Hermione then did a second thing that either of them expected.

"Keep that up Harry and there may be more." She said and walked out to get some food for them.

Harry just stood in the Wing in his pajamas holding the same cheek that Hermione had kissed. The thought of her doing that again for some reason made Harry grin. Maybe there was something good happening for Harry finally.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was a very different ending right? Yeah it will be AU from here on out but I will be following the timeline as best as I can. While I'm at it, my brother does deserve some credits he is the reason I'm into fanfiction so badly! Anyway let me know how you feel and what you think in a review! I try my best to answer any and all questions that come my way so feel free to ask anything. Now as for Chapter Two, I will get on it tomorrow and it should be up by next weekend so in that cse wherever you are in the world, please have a good holiday and Merry Christmas to those who are celebrating! I'm out!<strong>


	2. New Beginnings

**Hello! Wow I wasn't expecting such a response to the first chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed, so many new faces and some familiar ones as well but thanks to all and to those who clicked to follow and favourite the story. Yep I got down to it and put Chapter Two to word. Now a word quickly, the characters are going to be a little OOC, now not heavily, but enough to shift the dynamics. Now onto Chapter Two of The Rise of the Lions, do enjoy!**

The Rise of the Lions

Chapter Two

New Beginnings

The funeral service for Cedric was a extremely sad affair. Harry had flanked by Hermione and the Weasleys and nobody but Hermione noticed that all through out the service Harry was silently crying. Of course Hermione had comforted her friend and kept a hold of him and he laid his head on her shoulder for comfort when it got too much. The guilt was too much for poor Harry and when the service ended he had left the very second everybody was dismissed. Hermione had left him to pack his things in his dorm and when she saw Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore walk into the Common Room, she immediately pointed the way to Harry to which they smiled kindly in reply. Harry was surprised to see the two Professors but did not let it show.

"Harry I am so sorry. I failed you as both your Headmaster and as your friend. I'm an old man and I let my guard down and this is the result." Dumbledore said as he took a seat on Ron's bed.

"It's not your fault Professor. It couldn't be helped. I was too slow to save Cedric and Pettigrew killed him." Harry replied quietly.

"Harry as I'm sure your friends have told you, you are not the one to blame. I'm not sure if I'm the one to blame really but I will do whatever I can to help relieve you of your pain. I too have known death to a comrade and it takes you down a dark path, one I have been down and I hope you don't follow my bad example." Dumbledore replied.

"Mister..." McGonagall stopped and shook her head. Now was not the time for stupid formalities. "Harry, if there is anything I can do as your Head of House, name it." She said.

Harry smiled gratefully and paused. There was one thing he wished and it would a very big ask for the Professors to answer but Harry decided it was worth a shot.

"Tell me I don't have to go back to the Dursley's. I can't go back to Privet Drive, I just can't." Harry said, the pain in his voice as clear as the sun in the sky.

"That is one of the reasons we've come to visit you Harry. It appears that without any prior notice, your relatives decided to move. Upon further investigation, it seems they won the National Lottery this past week and have left Privet Drive. I'm terribly sorry Harry." Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry sighed, this was getting better by the hour. No home to go to and a murderer on the loose once again out for his blood.

"But there is good news Harry. I have actually been able to persuade the Minister to have you taken into care by the Weasleys and the Ministry approved this morning after no objections were made. Now I'm sure you're very happy as we all are and I bet you want to go find the Weasleys. They're in the Great Hall just so you know." Dumbledore said with a beaming smile.

Harry let out a cheer and when the Headmaster offered his hand to shake, Harry just hugged him out of pure joy and then Professor McGonagall and ran out of the dormitory as happy as he could. There really was light at the end of the tunnel for Harry after all. He ran out of the Common Room with Hermione calling him from behind as Harry practically leaped off the staircases from the Gryffindor dormitories to the Great Hall. When he saw the entire congregation of Weasleys, he calmly walked up to them and sat down next to Ginny, who looked very surprised at the fact that Harry was sitting next to her.

"Have you heard yet?" Harry asked as Hermione ran in behind Harry.

"Heard what Harry?" Ginny replied.

"Dumbledore just told me, the Dursley's moved away!" Harry said excitedly.

"Mate...doesn't that mean you have nowhere to go?" Ron asked, confused about why his best friend was so happy about being homeless.

"It's great because Dumbledore just said that your family have adopted me. I'm living with you guys now!" Harry said practically bouncing.

"Alright!" Cheered George.

"Finally a younger brother who isn't as dumb as a troll!" Cheered Fred.

Ron protested but laughed all the same. The Weasleys congratulated Harry and were extremely pleased to finally have Harry with them permanently. After a few minutes Dumbledore reappeared and asked to speak to Harry again after lunch in his office about future events.

-oOo-

"It appears that Cornelius listened to reason after all. He isn't ready to let the press know about Voldemort's return but he has put into action several plans. So you did some good in calling out the Minister. I must say Harry, I never expected you to do that and I have to take five points from Gryffindor for failing to respect an adult and the Minister no less but in light of the good you did, I award you twenty-five points for standing up for your friends and doing the Gryffindor name proud using your daring nerve, but reining in the temper might help a little yes?" The old wizard laughed. "Now I'm sure you have many questions about the events of the past week and I give you my word that I will answer them as best I can." Dumbledore said and waited patiently for Harry to begin.

Harry did not know where to begin if he was being honest but he found a good start when he asked about the duel and the fact that Harry and Voldemort's wands had fought in such an odd way.

"Priori Incantatem. Harry when two wands much like your own and Voldemort's fight each other, they cancel each other's spells out and reverse the effects of the wands. I'm sure you saw your mother and father that night in the graveyard." Dumbledore got a nod in reply. "As I'm sure you do wish so, unfortunately there is no spell in existence that can bring the dead back to life. If possible, then we would never accept death Harry. It was the magical imprints of the victims of Voldemort's murderous campaign, I have never seen such a thing in my life but Harry it seems that we have an advantage over the Dark Lord."

Harry grew angry at hearing that moniker.

"Don't call him that." When the Headmaster raised an eyebrow in question, Harry rolled his eyes. "Tom Riddle is just what he is, not a Dark Lord but a coward, his very title confirms it. Flight from death? He's a coward, a murdering maniacal coward and I'm going to end him." Harry finished with enough conviction that it made Dumbledore shudder slightly, there was indeed a darkness in Harry, a storm that was visible in how angry Harry's eyes seemed and it was all for Tom Marvolo Riddle. Dumbledore was secretly glad that Harry was not angry at him, to deal with that sort of temper would be devastating to anyone. He saw so much of Lily in Harry that it was actually funny how much Harry had begun to emulate his mother.

"Harry, you are but a young student who is heading into his O.W.L exams. Perhaps for now, you gather your strength, much like Voldemort is I'm sure and when the moment comes, we strike. Harry I want to promise you now that I will stand by you and give you any and all help. When you return to Hogwarts after the summer, we shall talk again. It's clear that we must have a conversation that I put off back in your first year but for now, I bid you a very safe journey to your new home and a very enjoyable summer." Dumbledore said.

Harry did not leave as he had one last question.

"Sir...the Dursley's. Why was it rushed through for the Weasleys to take me? I'm grateful and well the happiest I've been all year but why not Remus or anyone else?"

"The reason why Remus could not take you is clear Harry, despite his very friendly nature, he is still classed as a werewolf and the Ministry has put into place several laws that prevent the afflicted having the same rights as you and I. It pains me to say it but those laws were out through unanimously in the Wizengamot and I have not been able to overturn them even as Chief Warlock. Harry I am sorry but it seems I failed you in the respect I believed in the fact that your Aunt would care for you in a way that she might care for her son, I was wrong. I was overconfident and I believed myself right, I ignored my friend and colleague's opinion and I ended up facing yet another mistake. Harry if I knew what truly went on in Privet Drive...you'd be pulled out of there before you say Hogwarts. If you cannot forgive me for this, I will understand." Dumbledore said, his head bowed in shame.

"You could have asked me." Harry hissed, his good mood had gone out the window now. "All you could have done was look through a window or even have Professor McGonagall look in now and again, she's an animagus for Merlin's sake! It was easy!" He began to shout. "You...you could have done something but no." Harry said quietly, his anger disappearing. "Sir I will need time to think if I can forgive you, thank you and good afternoon Sir." And with that Harry walked out of the Headmaster's office leaving Albus Dumbledore, a good man but he did feel so at the moment, an image of Tom Riddle ran through his mind and the image teased Dumbledore with the words,

"Your failure is complete you old fool. Now he shall never trust you again."

-oOo-

Harry was nevertheless happy at finally being able to leave the Dursley family behind, it meant a new beginning for him, a Potter and a Weasley in name. He had brothers and a sister, he had Mr and Mrs Weasley to be figures in his life that he had always wished for. He felt bad at talking to the Headmaster in such a way but he did not regret it, both wizards knew how Harry would react and they were right in their assumptions, Harry was livid but it did not matter anymore, what meant was the future for Harry and as he gazed out on the countryside which sped past as the train rattled along the rails at full speed, he finally let out a sigh of relief. He looked around the compartment, Ron and Ginny were sleeping as well as Hermione but she had decided that Harry was a decent replacement for a pillow and was snuggled warmly into his arm, Harry laughed to himself quietly at how peaceful it was and was reminded of the phrase, 'The calm before the storm', and it was indeed that Harry Potter realised. He realised that now was the time to take up arms and fight, he smiled when Hermione mumbled something in her sleep and he returned to looking out of the window.

It wasn't for another half hour before the three sleeping Gryffindors woke up, a few blasts of the train's whistle would wake up anyone, Hermione found herself very much attached to Harry's arm and blushed when everyone was looking at her. She muttered something about feeling peckish and practically ran out of the compartment but she wouldn't get far as standing in her way was Malfoy along with Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle at his sides.

"So Potter, sleeping soundly with Granger? I had you pegged for Bulstrode's kind, all brute and no brain but it turns out you're the opposite, all brain and no brawn." Malfoy teased but much to his confusion it did not have the desired effect.

"Malfoy last year Hermione cracked you in the nose so hard you actually cried. Now I wonder if Ginny would have the same effect, I mean it's common knowledge in Gryffindor that Draco Malfoy himself, was beaten up by our own Hermione, wonder what the school would think don't you?" Harry retorted without even looking at Malfoy.

"You want to watch your mouth Potter. Certain events will take place that will make sure my place is above your own, if you survive what's coming, your blood traitor friends certainly won't and don't get me started on the mu..." Draco replied but before he could begin he found himself on the wrong end on Harry and Ron's wands and Harry was practically looking for an excuse to let off some steam.

"Finish that thought, me and my friend here will curse you badly, your father won't even recognise you. Now you take a message for me, tell your father to tell his master that if he wants a war...he's damn well got one and if he wants to fight me again, he should name the place and time. Now skedaddle snakes, you're creating a stink and I'm sure that's Parkinson's perfume but who knows?" Harry said, his eyes growing darker by the minute.

Malfoy wisely retreated but not before uttering some sort of insult which nor Harry, Hermione or Ron minded but Ginny certainly did mind and before she could be stopped unleashed a bat-bogey hex on the four Slytherins which sent them screaming away down the carriages.

"That felt good." Ginny said smiling.

"Like I said last year, not good, brilliant!" Ron laughed, feeling very proud of his younger sister.

All the way back to Kings Cross, jokes were made and laughs were all shared. Harry decided to go for a walk before the train reached its destination and found himself looking for Cho Chang and when he found her he was welcomed inside by the Ravenclaw.

"Cho I know nothing I say will bring him back and I wish I could. I wanted to say how sorry I am about it all, I haven't stopped thinking about him ever since..." Harry trailed off and the pair sat in the compartment silently before the silence was broken.

"Will you tell me how it happened? Please? I want to know how it happened." Cho asked quietly.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Harry asked and Cho nodded in reply and so after a deep breath, Harry began to tell her the events which led to Cedric's death.

"For what it's worth Harry, I believe you and Professor Dumbledore. If you say he's back, then I believe you." Cho said, her voice a lot more clearer.

"Thanks Cho. If you need to talk, well I'll be around whenever." Harry offered and Cho smiled in reply. Harry knew it was no wonder why Cedric had cared for Cho, she was obviously a very pretty girl.

"Oh Harry," Cho said just as Harry was about to leave, "don't think that because we're friends now, I'm going to let you Lions take our cup again." And again Cho smiled but even more brightly this time.

"Anytime on the pitch Chang. Just try to not fall off your broom next year." Harry replied and as he left, he felt a lot better. He nodded at a few Gryffindors and even Hufflepuffs greeted him again. Harry would have felt bitter at how the Hufflepuffs did treat Harry but it was a moot point considering current events. Harry then came face to face with yet another group of Slytherins but they actually said hello to him, they looked very familiar to Harry and at least three of them were in his year but there was a younger looking girl who was an exact copy of what had to be her elder sister and she had waved rather enthusiastically at Harry before getting dragged away by her supposed sister. Harry could only wave back dumbfounded at the fact that there were Slytherins who had manners and when he told his friends Harry's guess was proven right.

"You must have seen Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria. Daphne is actually rather easy to get along with. I thought she was part of Malfoy and Parkinson's gang but according to her, she actually hates them." Hermione told Harry who nodded in reply.

"Oh she's a pretty one there Harry. Cor blimey!" Ron joked and got a good laugh from Harry but Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes.

-oOo-

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform Nine and Three-quarters, Harry could see all the families waiting for the students and it was a great feeling that Harry could not describe when he realised that there were people actually waiting for him now but not as some sort of burden but actually as a member of a proper family. The students quickly got off the train and the Weasleys followed by Harry and Hermione walked along the platform.

"Exciting isn't it?" Harry said aloud and when Hermione didn't answer, he elaborated. "Getting picked up?"

Hermione momentarily forgot that Harry had not ever been picked up like this before and smiled brightly and nodded to her friend, she felt absolute joy that Harry was with people who actually loved him and not with the dreadful Dursley family.

"Arthur! There they are! Oh look at them!" Molly Weasley said with excitement, she had been absolutely overjoyed at having Harry stay with them permanently, as was Arthur who towered over his loving wife and waved at his children which now included Harry, over the years he knew Harry was treated like a brother by his children and now he was so very pleased that they could call him a Weasley as well minus the red hair of course.

Ginny reached her mum first and kissed her on the cheek before hugging her tightly before hugging her dad, she was followed by the twins and Ron and even Hermione got a hug but then came Harry and he was brought into a very loving hug from Molly which he returned as best he could and then got a very manly hug from Mr Weasley and they all walked to the portal and met up with Mr and Mrs Granger and everyone bade Hermione goodbye and a good summer but she didn't leave before making sure Harry got something that nobody was expecting and that was a full-blown kiss on the lips which made both Harry and Hermione blush and Hermione just whispered to Harry before she left.

"Told you there was more!" She had said in his ear.

The twins were letting out a few wolf-whistles along with Ron and Ginny laughing. Harry just stood there with his eyebrows ascending into his hair and his jaw dropping down to his feet. The Weasleys from the station took a portkey from a secluded spot in a waiting room to outside the Burrow, the home to the Weasleys and now to Harry.

"Get used to it mate, you're home now!" Ron cheered and as they all walked in, there was a surprise party waiting for Harry. A large banner was floating in the air with the words 'Welcome Home Harry!' emblazoned across it in large red and gold letters. Everyone was there including a very better looking Sirius Black who was the first to embrace Harry and they laughed at they finally got to hug each other for the first time since the end of Harry's third year.

'Hello Harry. Gods you've grown! You look more like me than James! Long disheveled hair, bruised lips...Harry if I didn't better, I'd say you got the kiss of your life!" Sirius said and he was right in the description.

"Hermione. Nuff said." Fred said whilst barely holding in a laugh at Harry's blushing face.

"Anyway! Beyond breaking hearts, I'm sure you weren't expecting me!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"Never! It's good to see you, really!" Harry said returning the big grin Sirius had over his now trimmed and clean beard.

Harry shook hands with Remus and hugged him as well and then he came face to face with someone that actually looked familiar.

"Ah yes! Before I forget, Harry may I introduce my cousin Andromeda and her daughter Tonks!" Sirius said pointing out the two guests.

"I know you from somewhere...I just can't remember where." Harry said to Andromeda.

"The fact that you remember me even slightly is impressive. I was friends with your parents and your family's neighbour and I'm as you now Sirius' cousin, Andromeda Tonks formerly Black. Excuse my daughter, she's a bit of a fan of yours, she loved you when you two were younger. Always wanting to see you and Lily when she could." Andromeda said with a kind smile.

Harry returned it but could not help but think that Andromeda looked quite similar to Narcissa Malfoy.

"I know what you're thinking, doesn't my mum look like Narcissa Malfoy?" Tonks said as Andromeda walked off to talk to Molly. "You're right in that one there Harry, they're sisters, not by choice believe me and certainly not the other one either. Nah my mum's the good one out of the three Black sisters. Anyway! Hello again, you probably don't recognise me but like mum said, I was pretty much your best friend when you were a baby." Tonks said smiling just as kindly as her mother did.

"I don't exactly remember. It's a bit foggy sorry." Harry apologised but Tonks shrugged it off and passed him a butterbeer and welcomed him home.

A few minutes later, Arthur tapped his glass and the room quieted down.

"Thanks everyone now before I start, Charlie sends his regards to us all and wishes he could be here to welcome home and these are his words, his new little brother and a word from Bill and Percy who say they will drop by when they can. Now if you had asked me four years ago that my youngest son would end up being one of Harry Potter's closest friends I wouldn't believe you but now it is today that four years has passed and Harry has become an honorary member of our family but now it is that with a smile on my face, that we all welcome Harry here, to the Weasley family as a true son and brother. So I say to you Harry, cheers, welcome to the family and welcome home!" Arthur toasted and raised his glass to Harry,

"To Harry!" George called and everyone copied afterward.

Harry couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day.

"Harry, Bill said to let you have his room as he's found himself a very affordable flat in Diagon Alley so it's all yours." Molly said as she handed a plate of delicious looking chocolate cake to Harry.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley. I'll have to start calling you mum now!" Harry laughed along with everyone else.

"Oh it's fine dear. Whatever you call me is fine!" Molly said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek as well.

Getting a new family, Hermione Granger actually kissing him twice in two days, Sirius coming back well and having a new home, it had certainly been an extraordinary forty-eight hours for Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah introducing many new elements of where this story is headed and Ladies and Gents, may I introduce the Greengrass Sisters who just might come to actually exchange words with our favourite hero. So fifth year is going to be different, that's an assurance and whether we see Umbridge or not is actually down to how Fudge reacts now. Yes I have included Andromeda Tonks in this story, no she won't be listed as Harry's godmother, the reason she's here is for her cousin and we shall see more of that in Chapter 3 which will be a lot lighter on the Harry content. Cousins, Ministry, Miss Granger and the Dark Lord himself I hear? Folks you don't want to miss the next chapter!<strong>


	3. Black Vengeance

**Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of The Rise of the Lions. What a reception I'm getting from you guys! It's incredible but anyway here's the juicy stuff, this will be a long term project for me until I begin a brand new story which will have a Harry/Daphne feel to it but the details will be released in time so don't you fret my Haphne fans out there. But enough of this technical mumbo jumbo, allow me to present to you lovely people, Chapter Three of The Rise of the Lions! Oh and before you read on, I now require a beta reader, so if you are interested, message me please since the document manager on my tablet decided to take out spell check. Yeah...thanks FanFiction...great going!**

**The Rise of the Lions**

**Chapter Three**

**Black Vengeance**

Sirius Black was expecting what he faced currently ever since they had seen each other. Andromeda's wand pointed at him and her face filled with anger, Nymphadora stood inbetween trying to keep the peace but Sirius waved the young Auror off.

"Your mother needs to do this Tonks. We'll take this outside shall we Andromeda?" Sirius offered and with his cousin's wand now pointed at his back, he moved outside into the garden.

"Remus has never been able to lie to me so I believe him when he says that you're innocent. After all Harry Potter would have never hugged you like that if he didn't believe as well but damn it Sirius! I would have done the same but not even a word from you and now you want to talk! It's been nearly two years since you broke out and you didn't even bother asking for help! Did you forget our promise?" Andromeda now asked, her voice now a whisper and it was obvious she was hurt deeply by her cousin.

"Andromeda, I never forgot our promise. But when I escaped all I saw was the traitor and Harry and he comes first. He's the last thing in this world that has any remnant of his parents, I let them down, failed to protect my godson and this is my way of making up for it. I've missed his entire life and I won't miss a minute more." Sirius said with conviction.

Andromeda heard his voice break at points and she could have sworn she saw tears gather in his eyes. She rushed forward and hugged her cousin.

"Glad to have you back Sirius Black." Andromeda said.

"Good to be back Andromeda Tonks." Sirius replied with a chuckle. "Now! Tell me why Nymphadora suddenly hates her name."

"Oh where to begin..." Andromeda started.

The two members of the Black family talked well into the night and both felt much better for it. They didn't even notice Harry and Nymphadora watch them from Harry's room.

-oOo-

"The plan is simple my Lord. Beyond the Dementors, Azkaban has only three battalions of Aurors assigned, all of which handle transport and guarding the lower levels. Given the Dementors' nature, it would be a given that they swear their loyalty to you." Rookwood the Death Eater said as he bowed before his Master.

"I approve of the plan Rookwood but we shall not strike yet. We strike later this year, perhaps Halloween, nobody will see it coming and it is sure to send a message. I address you as my Inner Circle, some of you who have joined us at the highest level my Death Eaters can ascend to. This means you are privy to knowledge that nobody else will even hear. You will lead Death Squadrons and follow my orders and none else, that is, if you remain loyal and true to the cause. You are all dismissed, Lucius however I ask you stay a moment."

The entire Inner Circle left the room and left Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy who bowed immediately.

"I thank you my friend for the use of your home, it truly is still the jewel it is fourteen years ago."

"I live to serve my Lord. My Lord deserves nothing but the best and..." Lucius trailed off before Voldemort held out a hand to stop talking.

"You consider yourself my best? Lucius you have fallen in rank, you lost the treasured item I bestowed upon you all those years ago and you allowed it to be destroyed, by Potter no less! It is because you are currently my right hand until we free Bella and everyone else and then like Crouch, you will be cast away. I do not tolerate failure, I will however have a task much later for you, a chance for you to redeem yourself." Voldemort said in his smooth voice and Lucius found the hairs in the back of his neck standing on end when hearing the voice of Voldemort. The Dark Lord waved his hand and Lucius took it as a dismissal and he was wise to think so. Voldemort sat by himself thinking on his plans for the coming year and how to best implement them but first he would explore this apparent connection he shared with the boy. Something was holding him back but he did get glimpses of what the boy was feeling, thinking and once or twice even seeing. The last time he had checked the connection Tom Riddle had felt a very strong feeling and he instantly knew it and hated the very existance of the word. The one thing he had never experienced and was glad of it, love had no place in Lord Voldemort's world and like anyone who stood against him, it would be exterminated. But whoever these disgustingly positive emotions were aimed at, it made them a target and it was only a matter of time but what the Dark Lord Voldemort did not anticipate was that Albus Dumbledore was now one step ahead for the first time and when Tom Riddle would realise this, it would be his undoing.

-oOo-

Hermione Granger woke up one morning thinking of the kiss she had given Harry Potter and pretty much ran away.

"Some Gryffindor I am. So much for courage." She said aloud.

Before the end of their fourth year, Hermione would have never admitted she harboured feelings for one of her best friends but after the kiss, she pretty much said and didn't even have to say anything. She did laugh a little when she remembered everyone's faces after that, she was a little shocked herself and was a little excited when Harry actually even kissed her back, she barely felt it but it was there nonetheless. Her parents were actually very happy she had gone and finally admitted what they already knew. Her mind went back to the conversation she had with her mum and dad in the car when they drove back home from Kings Cross.

Two Weeks Ago

"So after two years, you admit we were right?" Mrs Granger asked with a sly grin on her face looking at her husband behind the wheel.

"Fine. I know when I lost a fight. Yes Mum, you were right, I like Harry." Hermione said while rolling her eyes.

"Right then. Dear, you owe me a home-cooked dinner with all the trimmings and may I just say...in your face!" Mrs Granger laughed as her husband's face paled.

"Wait, you two were holding a bet?" Hermione asked, completely horrified.

"Well to be honest yes. You see darling, your mother said you'd admit it after this year was done and I guessed that it would be after next year. Now I owe your mum a good dinner, you know any good recipes Hermione?" Mr Granger laughed.

Hermione had missed her parents like every other year she left home for Hogwarts but this time like Harry had said, things were about to change. Hermione took a deep breath and then talked about what had happened over the year but then stopped when she thought about Harry's fight with Voldemort but then she knew that if she wanted to really stand by her friend, she owed her parents the truth and told them. The rest of the journey home was very different, there were no jokes shared but a serious conversation about Harry and his struggle. There was an argument but Hermione ended it when she shouted at her parents in anger. They had been talkimg about their doubts of their daughter being associated with Harry Potter.

"I DON'T CARE!" She screamed. "It doesn't matter because he is my friend! He saved my life with Ron! He took on a bloody basilisk by himself and almost died again! He saved everyone and I owe him a lot more than anyone else could ever understand! I love him!" She finished but covered her mouth when she realised who she was screaming at but she knew that she was not sorry for saying the things she was saying.

"You're angry. I understand that but young lady, we are your parents and until you are able to make your own decisions responsibly, we are still in charge of your life. Now as a family, we will talk about this when we get home and let that be the end of it for now."

The car was silent after at and the argument resumed as soon as the Grangers got home and Hermione tried to fight but it was no use, her parents could not see how much Harry meant to her. She had stormed out and did not come home for another two hours and decided to ignore her parents except for basic responses. The youngest Granger became very cold towards her parents and decided for herself that she would write to Harry somehow but without an owl, it would be pointless and The Burrow was so secluded that it would be impossible for a postman to deliver a letter. She would have to wait it out but there did come a positive out of that, she would be able to complete her summer work in record time and while Harry remained on Hermione's mind, she surprised herself by being able to actually get some work done before the daydreams started of a autumn morning where Harry and her could wake up and be happy together.

-oOo-

Harry Potter was officially bored. While Quidditch with Ron and Ginny was fun, there was a limit on how much Harry could outfly his brother and sister. He had taken to giving the Weasleys their familial titles very easily and had even come to call Molly by his mum a few times and it always came when Molly would greet him in the mornings with a smile and breakfast. Her smile got even brighter whenever Harry did that much to the amusement of Arthur, who wasn't very bothered that Harry was still calling him Mister Weasley but everyone including Harry knew it was only a matter of time when it would become a habit of calling Mr and Mrs Weasley by Mum and Dad. Fred and George always managed to keep Harry entertained and when that wasn't enough, Harry helped Molly clean, cook and do the everyday stuff she did even if she did protest every single time, Harry had even convinced Molly just the one time to let him cook lunch for everyone and had even sent Arthur some lunch via Hedwig. It was a productive summer for Harry Potter but something was missing and he knew what it was, the one person he wanted to see more than anyone else, Hermione. Of course he thought to write but then changed his mind before he dipped his quill in ink, Ron had joked that Harry was overreacting but Ginny was always on hand to lend support or advice but it wasn't enough, Harry decided to seek out an expert on stuff like this, of course it would only be one person, the most logical conclusion, Molly Weasley herself.

And so Harry went into the story at how the two had gotten a bit closer this year and closer still at the end of the school year, that much was clear if the kisses were any evidence. Molly thought for a while and whilst making herself and her new son a cup of tea, she gave the advice Harry had come for.

"Well dear, Hermione is obviously taken with you. Though that much was clear to me for a long time, the way she's always by your side and never leaving it, the way she looks at you, I had actually thought that Ron thought of her in this way but Ron changes like the seasons, I think the only thing he'll stick to is loving those damned Cannons of his!" Molly joked and they both laughed at that for a while. "Harry I'm not going to tell you what to do but when it comes to things like these, it's best to just listen to what your heart says, I did that with Arthur, of course not in the way that your father went after your mother, that's just plain idiocy nor should you do what I did." When Harry enquired as tp what Molly had done, she smiled and brushed it off, Harry left it at that and thanked her for the tea and the advice but before he could do anything else, alarms went off in the house as the wards were triggered by an intruder attempting to force their way through.

"Harry! Get your brothers and sister down here with their bags, I'm getting Arthur and Dumbledore!" Molly said and both of them rushed off, Molly towards the fireplace and Harry up the stairs who began to open every door and have everyone ready.

"Not another drill!" Moaned Ginny but when she saw how fast Harry was moving and how urgent he sounded, she grabbed her bag of clothes and accessories and made for the living room. The twins appeared right next to her with their wands drawn in case of an intruder breaking into the house. Harry and Ron were the last to appear in the living room and were all set to go but before anything could happen, there was a bang and a blinding flash as the wards around the Burrow went down. Harry forced Ginny back behind Ron who was now at a ready stance while Harry now took a position which covered Molly as she tried to get through to anyone who could help.

"Don't hesitate guys. If I know one thing it's that they won't either. Protect first, return fire second." Harry said before they heard shouting and spellfire erupt just outside the door.

"Give us Potter and we let you live!"

It was clear that the intruders were Death Eaters. Harry's grip on his wans tightened as memories of being under the Cruciatus Curse while Voldemort's Death Eaters laughed with glee. He stretched his neck and had to stop himself from running out there and taking them on himself but he questioned that point, the fight would be lost in a matter of seconds, Harry was a target marked for death and the Death Eaters were here to make sure that they succeeded. But when the door opened, a familiar voice ran through the living room of the Burrow.

"Hold your fire! It's Bill! I'm here with Dad and Charlie!" Came the voice and the three Weasleys walked in and everyone relaxed, everyone but Harry who kept his wand pointed at the three.

"Prove it. If you're really who you say you are then you'll know the answers to these questions." He looked to Bill first. "Where did the family go two years ago?" Harry asked.

To which Bill replied correctly. "Egypt. After Dad won the Ministry sweepstakes."

Harry's wand dropped slightly when it came to Arthur but it was still aimed at him.

"You asked me this when we first met. What was the question?" Harry asked, everyone in the room was silent like the dead as they saw the tension in the room raise higher by the second.

"What was the function of a rubber duck." Arthur answered and everyone took a sigh of relief when Hary dropped his wand.

"Had to be sure. After Crouch last year...sorry."

But Arthur just smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Excellent security measure Harry. A mighty fine one indeed. Even questioning Bill, you really do impress me more and more every day you know that?" Arthur praised and went on tomhug Molly who tried to see if he was hurt at all to which he protested he was fine.

"I've called Dumbledore and he's on his way with a few friends. But it appears that the Burrow isn't as safe as any of us thought. Fortunately Sirius has had a brilliant idea and it's been put into action, effective immediately, Weasleys get your things, we're going to move temporarily till the school year starts." Arthur said with as much authority he could muster.

"But that's a month away!" Ron protested but didn't say anything when Molly raised her finger to silence him.

"Bill, Charlie, you can come with. Everyone's been excited to have both of you here at the same time." Arthur said with a smile.

It was then that the Weasley family clock then chimed as all the spoons went from mortal danger to home and Dumbledore appeared in the door.

"I apologise for the delay. The Grangers ran into a spot of trouble which I saw to personally. But I want you all to take this piece of paper and memorise the words. The protections are now fully charged and in place, I shall be doing the same here as well. I miscalculated when and where the Death Eaters would attack, we were caught off guard today and let that be the last of that." Dumbledore said as the Weasleys passed the paper around and once it was done, Dumbledore burnt it in the fire and then pulled out a very bright tie which judging from the pattern and colours, could only belong to the Headmaster himself.

"Everyone hold on tight." Dumbledore said loudly.

"Oh no. Not another..." Harry groaned before a loud pop was heard as everyone in the Burrow were transported away via the portkey right outside Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of Hermione, Voldemort and a little scare for the Weasleys. I imagine that's how they wound up at Grimmauld Place and Hermione as well but without Super Beard coming to sace the day, was the Dark Lord involved in with the Grangers' trouble? What will happen when Harry and Hermiome see each other for the first time since 'The Kiss'? Be ready for the Marauders to show how to really prank someone and teach the Twins something and what's this I hear about Lily? Will she appear? If so...to who? Snape? Dumbledore? Or will mother and son finally be able to have a conversation? It's all to come in the next chapter aptly named, The Mother of the Marauders.<strong>

**Chapter 4 should be posted in the New Year and if you're lucky, there may be some surprises. **

**Let me know what you thought of Chapter Three guys and girls, it really helps and I love to hear your suggestions, as ever I want to thank you again for reading and I wish you all a very Happy New Years with the best wishes from your friendly neighbourhood Trickster!**


	4. The Mother of the Marauders

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! We're up to Chapter Four now and the ball is almost ready to start rolling. Now I must remind you lovely people that the story is AU and characters will be OOC by a considerable amount but I will follow Order of tne Phoenix's key points. Voldemort, Azkaban, DA and DOM but Umbridge? You shall see soon enough. For now enjoy Chapter Four!**

Rise of the Lions

Chapter Four

The Mother of the Marauders

Much to Sirius Black's delight, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was about to be a lot more louder. Living with Remus was great fun and very calming for the man but it did get stale very quickly. Though the two best friends enjoyed each other's company a great deal, it had gotten a bit boring but as Dumbledore announced that the newly reformed Order of the Phoenix would use Grimmauld Place as the Headquarters, it would certainly make life a bit more interesting but now Dumbledore had given Sirius and Remus even better news, the Weasleys would be staying until the end of Summer. In the space of a few hours, Sirius and Remus with the help of the Black family House Elf, Kreacher, the home was looking a lot mlre hospitable. But what came through would really surprise Sirius, Hermione had asked to stay with the Weasleys and Harry. The two Marauders jumped with glee at finally being able to be under the same roof as their best friend's son, of course nothing could replace Lily and James for the two remaining Marauders but having Harry stay was such great news.

Molly was actually quite nervous about being around the Black family home and had made her reservations quite clear but Dumbledore calmed the kind woman down with his assurances that any and all items of dark magic that could be removed had been and that Sirius himself had been hard at work making sure the place was safe for the Order to stay in. The Weasleys, Harry and Dumbledore were met by Tonks and another Auror by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt in the park across the road from Grimmauld Place and as they crossed the road, they saw a man holding quite a few shopping bags walking towards them whilst whistling a very jolly tune. Upon further inspection, it was a man wearing clothes that looked like they had been torn and then repaired again repeatedly.

"Ah! Dumbledore! Went to the shop for a few things that we needed last minute." Said Remus, who looked very pleased to see everyone safe.

The entire group walked into the hidden house which appeared out of nowhere which had the younger members surprised. Sirius welcomed them all at the door and embraced Harry and did not let go til Ron cleared his throat.

"Molly, it's not much but anything I can do around here, you let me know. You must all be hungry, again it's not much but I have a few sandwiches and pumpkin juice on the table, not Hogwarts standard but approved by your friendly neighbourhood Black." Sirius offered and Molly smiled and guided everyone into the kitchen.

"Merlin! It's a dump!" Ron said aloud.

"Ron Weasley! How dare you!" Molly scolded.

"No don't worry on my behalf Molly. The man's right! If I had to choose where to stay, I wouldn't even consider this place on the no list!" Sirius said and patted Ron on the back.

"So Harry, how's your summer been so far?" Remus asked as he joined everyone else in the kitchen.

"Amazing. Best I've had yet!" Harry replied before helping himself to more sandwiches.

"Well don't worry about staying here. At least you get the best now, the Marauders under the same roof again!" Sirius cheered with a very wide grin.

Fred and George's heads shit up at the Marauders and questioned Sirius at what he knew about them.

"Me and Remus here are the last remaining Marauders. If you had our map as you said well then I was Padfoot, Remus here was Moony, Harry's father James was Prongs and...well we don't speak about the other one. Best to not bring him up.' Sirius explained and the Twins jumped from their seats and got on their knees and begged Sirius to teach them everything that he knew.

"Boys as much as it is great that you're giving us a run for our money, I don't think your mother would approve...that being said, lessons begin tomorrow morning. Bring your wands and an open mind." Sirius laughed and the Twins grinned ear to ear and cheered.

"Must you encourage them Sirius? They're bad enough already, I remember the stuff you got up back in Gryffindor, terrorising everyone and everything. I'm surprised Professor McGonagall never set you straight!" Molly complained.

"Oh come on Molly, it was a time where even you joined in on the fun sometimes, besides if the Marauders weren't around, Hogwarts would have been boring for us. You can't say it wasn't fun pranking Professor Slughorn or Filch? Besides I remember a long time ago, the Prewitts and the Marauders having a pranking war or is my memory damaged?" Sirius replied and mentioning the past so-called 'Pranking War' made Molly gasp and smile devilishly.

"The only time Fabian put you in your place. If it wasn't for James, I would have had the rest of you! You only won because Lily helped at the last moment!" Molly replied causing Remus to burst into laughter as he remembered that very occasion. The children listened as Sirius and Molly traded verbal blows as they went through what they had done in terms of pranks. It was only till Harry interrupted that they stopped.

"Let's just agree that Molly and her brothers and the Marauders were just as good as each other." He said diplomatically. Sirius begrudgingly nodded and stuck out his tongue at Molly who in reply smirked in victory. Of course it was Prewitt Trio who were the better pranksters, something which survived in Fred and George.

-oOo-

That night Harry was glad to see that his room was next to Sirius' and Remus'. Unfortunately he would not sleep very well that night. He saw flashes of memory, some were his own, he saw Hermione and Ron as they were in first year and then second, third and fourth but then the flashes stopped as Harry saw Hogwarts from just beside the Great Lake, he looked around and saw a blossom tree with someone restinng by it. He walked towards the person and as he got closer, he saw her red hair, at first guess he thought it was Ginny but when he walked right up to the person who was obviously a girl, he knew exactly who he was looking at. There laying under the tree was a young Lily Potter, Harry gasped and drew back but the noise was enough to wake her up and she looked right at him.

"Hello." Was all she said before Harry's knees buckled and collapsed causing him to fall to the grass. Lily ran ahead and caught him before his head hit a rock.

"Might want to be careful. Don't want a head injury inside your own dream now do you?" Lily said with a small smile.

"You know who I am?" Harry asked once he gained enough courage.

"Well of course I do. I may look like I'm your age but I assure you I'm quite well informed. Who else could you be with that hair snd those glasses with my own eyes? I gave birth to you and named you myself Harry." Lily said and she laughed, Harry could have sworn it almost sounded magical.

"But why do you look my age?" Harry asked still in shock of seeing his own mother and hearing her speak.

"If I knew I'd tell you. The mind is not just a wonder, it's damned weird as well if you ask me." Lily answered.

Harry sat up and with his hand he reached out and touched her cheek and he could have almost cried out when he felt that she was warm.

"Haven't done that. Sorry." Harry apologised as he drew his hand back.

Lily launched at him and hugged him tight. "You don't ever have to apologise to me Harry."

"Why am I here?" Harry questioned.

"You wanted to be here. Somewhere familiar with someone close to your heart, not to sound full of myself but right now, who is closer but your own mother?" She answered.

Harry hadn't let go of her and Lily hadn't let go of Harry. It may have been a dream but for Harry this was the best dream he had ever had.

"I have so many questions. I don't know where to start!" Harry laughed.

"The beginning darling, is always a good choice. Just ask the first question that comes to your head. I'll answer it as best as I can." Lily replied laughing again.

Harry thought for a minute before smiling.

"Was Dad the prat Sirius and Remus said he used to be?" He asked and Lily burst into a fit of laughter.

"Was he ever! My stars, he was the most annoying boy yet. So arrogant and charming, I swear James Potter was a rogue, still was by the time you were born, he nearly drove me to insanity I tell you!" Lily answered. "He was a pain till our sixth year. He finally caught on that at the time, I wasn't interested in him. Unfortunately he came to that conclusion in the worst way."

"What happened?" Harry enquired.

"I'm getting to that. I was asked out by a Ravenclaw to The Three Broomsticks for some lunch and I agreed and it was nice and when we got back to school, I thanked the boy and well I kissed him. Your father...James, he saw it and tried to intervene proclaiming that he would protect me and went to curse the Ravenclaw boy but I disarmed him and I lost my temper, something that I don't normally do and something that you got from me, not something I wanted to pass down believe me." Lily continued.

"But what did you say to him?" Harry asked.

"You don't want to know, seriously don't ask. Suffice to say, I did some damage, enough to actually break through his tough guy persona. One of two times I've seen tears in his eyes, it was four months before he even acknowledged my existance. When your father spoke to me for the first time after that, it was after your grandparents had been killed, he was broken and I gave him what he had always wanted."

"You asked him out?" Harry guessed and Lily nodded. "Funny...I always imagined him asking you everything."

"Oh well it was him who asked to marry me of course. Didn't even take a second for me to say yes."

"I wish I could see it. You getting married I mean, bet you looked beautiful Mum." Harry grinned.

"Oh stop it. As bad as your father, always saying I was beautiful." Lily said as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"You mean _are_ beautiful." Harry corrected.

"Thank you dear. It wasn't some extravagant event, it was a simple small wedding. Sirius was best man and my best friend Marlene was my maid of honour. Remus was there as well along with a few others and Professor Dumbledore gave me away. Marlene actuallywould have been your godmother if she hadn't died in the war." Lily said sadly.

"Do I have a godmother?" Harry asked. He had always wondered about this ever since he had found about Sirius and him being godfather.

Lily looked right into his identical eyes and blinked away the tears that were forming.

"James got to name your godmother and I got to choose godfather. I went with Sirius straight away and your father chose someone who..." Lily tried to continue but she began to cry and she covered her mouth in shock.

Harry held his own mother as she sobbed. '_Girls even cry in my dreams, that's a not good thing._'

"Your godmother Harry..." Lily said with bloodshot eyes, "she was a good person at the time but she fell and became a very different person. Someone who was hypnotised and enticed to the dark arts. She used to be a very good person and she loved you. Wherever she is now, she isn't your godmother now. She isn't even human anymore, not after what she's done. Don't ask anymore please, she broke my heart and that's that."

Harry looked at his mother and in her eyes he saw hurt, something he had seen in only a few others around school. But it hurt him knowing that someone had hurt her. Harry put his arms around her again and did something that he had always wanted to do, he took in her scent and found it to be a pleasant combination of strawberries and vanilla. Something with reminded him of Hermione, she always had vanilla scented hair.

Harry didn't say anything for a while and with Lily, they looked out onto the horizon.

"This is my favourite place." They said at the same time.

"Well...seems you take after me more than I thought. Good, you have my mind and favourite thought tree, my temper and my eyes." Lily said.

"My favourite trait. I got your eyes." Harry replied.

"Everything else unfortunately is your father's. Though something else that you take from me is your sorting. Offered Slytherin but chose Gryffindor. Seems to be a running theme now." Lily said much to the surprise of Harry.

He did not expect to hear that his own mother had almost been sorted into Slytherin like him.

"Why did you choose Gryffindor?" Harry wanted to know.

"Well mostly because I read that it was actually the same House as Professor Dumbledore. Your father once said that it was because he was sorted there as well and that the Sorting Hat knew it was destiny that we were to be together. Your Dad did spew out some bollocks ehen he was your age, glad to see that you're not taking after him in that respect. Hermione seems to be very nice. Another Potter after another muggle-born, same old story, new characters." Lily said. "Unfortunately my best friend at the time didn't follow me into Gryffindor. No he went to Slytherin actually. Did well mind you and we were friends till he called me a mudblood."

Harry's eyes widened and his fists clenched, something that Lily caught.

"Oh stop it. Just like your father." She muttered.

"You sound like Snape." Harry laughed.

"Severus Snape?" Lily asked and when Harry nodded, it was then he knew somehow who his mother's former best friend was. He tried to deny it but it all made sense, why Snape hated his father, why Snape hated him. Severus Snape had a crush on Lily Evans while they were in school. Harry could have laughed at seeing a younger Snape try to ask out his mum.

"Listen Harry, I have something to say. It's about a prophecy..." And before Harry heard Lily continue, he felt his face being drowned in ice cold water.

"WAKE UP HARRY! BREAKFAST!" Came Sirius' booming voice through a megaphone.

Harry was going to kill Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>Shortest Chapter I know and not a big chapter in terms of story development except for a few points. Hermione will return in Chapter Five and Dumbledore will feature as he makes a key decision regarding Harry but will Harry go along with it? Also, Ginny seizes her last opportunity for her heart but what will it do for young Mister Potter? But will we see Lily Potter again?<strong>

**I know I said Hermione would be in this chapter but it made more sense to have her return in the next chapter. You'll see how I have her return in the next chapter. **

**It's all to come in Chapter Five of Rise of the Lions.**

**Please leave a review if you like, feel free to ask any questions about the story. Until the next chapter, it's toodles from me!**


	5. Teenage Years

**Writers block is a real b**ch isn't it? I hit it hard and whiplash came into kick me back dowmdown. Alright it wasn't as dramatic as that, the story is I've been super mega insane busy with work and I have been trying to get this done. Well here it is...all done for you.**

Rise of the Lions

Chapter Five

Teenage Years

Harry decided to keep the dream of his mother to himself, nobody else needed to know really in his opinion. But the situation concerning his apparent godmother had him confused, he knew Sirius and Remus would know for certain but if he read his mother's words right, Harry guessed it was a tough subject to bring up right now but he would talk to them about it at some point, that was for certain. Harry was brought out of his reverie as Ron and the Twins started to muck about across the table without anyone noticing excpet Ginny who was obviously getting annoyed at their silly antics as it was very distracting when she was trying to eat her breakfast.

"HEY!" Harry shouted, getting the attention of Ron and the Twins. "Cut it out. It's too early in the morning for this. Can't one of you sit at a table without giving anyone a bloody headache?" He said harshly, he didn't really mean it but he wasn't the most happiest person in the morning and it was worse when Sirius had drowned him in ice cold water for which he was now sporting a very painful black eye. When Remus walked in and looked at Sirius and how Harry was still glaring at him, he just laughed in his friend's face and shook his head.

"I told you. He's as much a deep sleeper as Lily was. James found that out like you did. Never pour cold water on a sleeping Lily...or her Harry for that matter, results in a slight case of getting your backside handed to you Sirius." Remus said still chuckling.

"Laugh it up furball. How was I to know he had her temper?" Sirius replied.

"Sirius, it's common knowledge Harry has a temper that rivals Lily, I daresay it's worse with James' in him." Remus argued.

"Harry? Temper? Oh please! He looks as innocent as a firstie!" Tonks laughed as she walked in.

"That's what people are supposed to think Tonks." Harry said with a dark smirk on his face. "Sweet and nice on the outside, menacing and downright scary on the inside."

"Believe it Tonks. This is the guy who killed a bloody Basilisk just because it went after Hermione and petrified her. I mean Ron helped get them out but the man took on a fifty foot snake and probably should have died." George said.

"George mind your language!" Molly scolded.

"But Harry said it as well." George argued.

"Yeah but I'm the favourite, sorry George." Harry said cheekily. "And for your information, Ron and I didn't go down to the Chamber just for Hermione, we had to save our sister of course, now enough about that whole thing. Who's got the bacon?" Harry said.

He noticed how Ginny still flinched at the very mention of the Basilisk and knew that if people kept on about that, she would have a bad reaction, he knew what Riddle could do firsthand and for her to have to be reminded of it would not stand. It was very easy being a brother Harry thought. Ginny smiled slightly at Harry thankfully, who winked as he tucked in to his breakfast.

-oOo-

Later on in the morning, Professor Dumbledore arrived with Hermione and before long all the aduts were convened in the kitchen while the children were told to wait upstairs in their rooms. But with the twins around, that would never happen and they revealed one of their many tools they used back in school.

"We could get into serious trouble for this you know!" Ginny whispered to everyone.

"When's that ever stopped us little sister? Watch and learn, we'll have you corrupted even if it kills us." Fred replied with a grin.

"Well if it kills you brother, the womenfolk will finally realise I'm the better twin." George said.

"George, I'm way more better looking then you and even if I was five feet under, I'd have the world weeping for me." Fred argued.

"Let's just listen shall we?" Ron interrupted.

The children listened into their end of the extendable ear and heard a few voices speaking over one another before Dumbledore's unmistakable voice silenced everyone else.

"Dumbledore, we have to tell him. He doesn't deserve to be kept in the dark, especially when he's got Voldemort on his tail. You need to do something, it's only a matter of time before Harry becomes suspicious." Sirius said.

"If the Headmaster does not wish to tell the boy then he won't. If Potter is told, what's stopping him charging off stupidly like his father?" Snape's voice came.

Harry scowled and clenched his teeth in annoyance. He was almost at his breaking point with Snape and his barbs and insults against his father.

'You watch your mouth Snape. You can hold your grudges against James but when you're in this house, you will hold your tongue." Remus growled. The anger in the man's voice was clear as day and it even sent a chill down the children's spines. Snape did not anything more for the rest of the meeting and nothing of interest came up beyond what Sirius had said. But Harry had something else on his mind or rather one person. The children all broke up into their rooms and Hermione followed Harry and Ron into their room and hugged them both tightly as she usually did.

"I heard what had happened from Professor Dumbledore when he told me I was coming here. I was so worried, I'm so glad everyone's alright." Hermione said.

"Yeah it was pretty intense!" Ron said as he sat on his bed. "Caught us all off guard. Mum says we'll be able to go back maybe for Christmas but Dad says it's a good idea to stay here while Dumbledore and Bill reinforce the wards."

"They were after me." Harry said distantly.

"Harry you can't know that. You may live with the Weasleys now but and I mean no offence Ron, they were already a target. The Weasleys have always been a light sided family and that probably won't ever change. It's just like the Potters are light sided as well, so don't take the blame all on yourself." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and no one said a word before Harry made a discreet sign to Ron.

"What?" Ron asked, completely clueless to what Harry was asking. "Oh...OH! Yeah right, I'm gonna go see if Fred and George have anything new made up." Ron said and showing no tact at all winked at Harry and gave him a thumbs up.

Harry's head was buried into his hands by the time Ron had even gotten up off his bed.

"Not to presume but I get the feelings you want to talk to me Harry." Hermione guessed.

"Y-Yeah you're right...as always. You're always right Hermione. You've never been wrong have you?" Harry stammered and stuttered causing Hermione to laugh loudly.

"Harry take a breath. Take your time." Hermione said, smiling kindly.

So Harry took a deep breath and cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm not going to into some long winded speech because I'll end up rambling like an old man. Right...here we go. When we got off the train at the end of last year, you kissed me." Harry said.

"Yes I did." Hermione confirmed.

"Was that just a friendly kiss? Or did it mean something else?" Harry asked.

By now his heart was in his throat and he was very worried about the answer.

"Well what if it did mean something else?" Hermione asked.

"Hey that's cheating. You can't answer my question with your question? I asked first." Harry laughed.

"Okay. Maybe it meant something else...maybe it didn't." Hermione said after a while.

"Well which one is it? Come on Hermione." Harry said, he was slowly beginning to lose patience.

"Why does it matter?" Hermione asked.

At this point Harry lost control of his tongue and what he said next, he would regret...

"Because I like you and I wouldn't mimd kissing you properly."

He would regret those words for only five minutes.

"You're serious? You like me?" Hermione asked.

"Well yeah. Yeah I do, a lot. Is that alright?" Harry asked, his mind trying to catch up with his mouth.

"Well under the circumstances, that being a Dark Lord after you, I'd say the risks are high but I'm going to ignore everything and say this...I really like you too." Hermione replied.

Harry sat on his bed opposite Hermione stunned. He was certain that he imagined those last few seconds but his brain was telling him he wasn't sleeping or daydreaming. Hermione Granger just said she liked him, Harry Potter.

"Does that mean we're a couple?" Harry asked.

"I think so. Best kiss and make sure." Hermione joked.

"Was that a little joke Miss Granger?" Harry enquired with a grin.

"Why yes, I believe it was. Problem with that Mister Potter?" She replied with a laugh.

Hermione couldn't laugh anymore as Harry had leaned forward and had pressed his lips to her own. Needless to say, it was quite unlike any fairytale but for Harry for Hermione, it was about time!


End file.
